I Will Always Be Here For You
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Terjadi kebakaran di Hutan Viridian! Red langsung ke TKP untuk menyelamatkan Yellow! ONESHOT! enjoy!


**Amari : dam daradaaaaam~ Fic Special Shipping nambah terus nih X9 fic ini sebenarnya bertujuan untuk mengistirahatkan otakku yang udah mulai setres gara-gara kebanyakan Request Cermin dan Harus mikirin fic POIN jahannam itu. Kampret.**

**eniwei, enjoy! ewe"**

* * *

**I Will Always Be Here For You**

**Red x Yellow**

**xxxxx**

Red terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap pagi itu. Sambil menyambut balik sinar mentari cerah dan kicauan para Pidgey yang membangunkannya. Dihisapnya udara segar pagi supaya bisa mendapat udara bagus untuk tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa dia mencium bau terbakar.

Red berdiri dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tidak. Apinya mati. Dia juga yakin tidak memasak apa-apan tadi malam. Jadi, bau apa itu?

Red berjalan keluar pintu masih dengan piyamanya menuju ke luar rumah, untuk melihat dengan jelas matahari dari Kota Pallet yang bersinar terang.

Ketika dia membuka pintu, banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang dengan wajah panik. Red menjadi tambah bingung dengan kehadiran beberapa orang dari Kota Viridian.

"hoi, ada apa?" Tanya Red pada salah satu orang yang sedang berlalu lalang.

"hutan Viridian terbakar!" seru orang itu. Red kaget. "apa ada yang masih di dalam?" Tanya Red. Setidaknya dia ingin membantu.

"ada! Katanya ada seorang anak pirang yang masuk kedalam hutan itu dan belum kembali! Katanya dia ingin menyelamatkan para pokemon di Hutan itu!" ujar orang itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Red.

Red berdiri mematung di tempatnya. 'tunggu… rambut pirang, Hutan Viridian…' batinnya. Lalu muncullah sebuah nama temannya.

Yellow.

"sial! Yellow!" teriak Red sambil mengeluarkan Aero si Aerodactyl dari pokeballnya. "Aero, antar aku ke Kota Viridian!" seru Red. Aero mengangguk. Dia menghinggapi bahu tuannya dan langsung melesat menuju kota Viridian.

xxxx

Aero menurunkan Red di Kota Viridian. Red memanggil kembali Aero ke dalam pokeballnya. Dengan tidak sabaran, Red langsung melesat menuju Huta Viridian.

Benar. Api di hutan Viridian benar-benar besar. Dia sempat melihat beberapa Polisi dan bahkan Pokemon Ranger di pinggir hutan Viridian. Red melesat menuju hutan Viridian. Menembus kumpulan Polisi dan Pokemon Ranger yang berusaha menghalaunya untuk masuk ke hutan Viridian.

Di dalam hutan, api benar-benar semakin besar jika dia semakin masuk ke dalam. Red tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap berjalan melintasi Hutan Viridian. "Yellow!" panggil Red. Dia memanggil Poli si Poliwrath dan Gyara si Gyarados untuk membantunya memadamkan api di sekitar jalannya.  
"Red!"

Red, diikuti dengan para pokemon-pokemonnya berlari ke arah asal suara itu. Yellow duduk di sebuah tempat, memeluk Pikachu yang terlihat terluka karena Panas.

"Kenapa kau disini, ayo cepat keluar!" seru Red sambil berusaha menarik Yellow keluar dari Hutan itu. "tidak! Aku tidak mau!" pekik Yellow. "kenapa?" Tanya Red.

"para pikachu itu… para pikachu itu bisa mati karena kepanasan…" kata Yellow. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya yang sudah mulai kotor karena abu dan panas. "Yellow…" bisik Red sambil duduk di sebelah Yellow. Dia mengambil sapu tangannya dan menghapus kotoran serta air mata di wajah Yellow.

"nah, mari kita padamkan api di sekitar sini. Supaya para pokemon disini bisa selamat" bisik Red pelan. "ummm…. I-iya!" ujar Yellow sambil memanggil Omastarnya.

Poli, Gyara, serta Omastar milik Yellow mulai melancarkan Hydro Pump ke segala arah. Membuat api besar itu semaki lama semakin padam. Sedangkan Yellow berusaha menyembuhkan Pikachu itu dengan kekuatannya. Red hanya tersenyum dan membantu menyemprotkan Potion ke Pikachu itu.

Api di sekitar mereka padam, begitu pula Pikachu itu, dia terlihat seolah baru terlahir kembali.

"kita berhasil!" seru Yellow sambil memanggil kembali Omastarnya, diikuti oleh Red yang memanggil kembali Poli dan Gyaranya.

Yellow memperhatikan Red sebentar, lalu tertawa kecil. "kenapa kau hanya memakai piyamamu?" Tanya Yellow. Red menunduk untuk melihat pakaiannya. Mungkin dai terlalu panik hingga lupa bersiap-siap. Red tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba Yellow terjatuh ke pangkuan Red, membuat wajah Red merah padam seperti namanya. "terima kasih… Red…" bisik Yellow sebelum dia tertidur lelap.

'Kau kelelahan, Yellow…' batin Red. Dia menggendong Yellow seperti sebelum dia berubah menjadi patung batu karena Sird dan Deoxys. Lalu berjalan keluar dari Hutan Viridian.

"terima kasih sudah menolongku… Red…" gumam Yellow dalam tidurnya. Red tersenyum tipis. "aku akan selalu disini bersamamu, Yellow…" bisik Red.

* * *

**Amari : Repiew apapun diterima, mau kritik ataupun saran gapapa kok! xD**


End file.
